mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 260: Bro's Better, Bro's Best Ch. 72 - 81
"Bro's Better, Bro's Best Ch. 72 - 81" was originally released on July 13, 2015, at 9:39 AM. Description With the J-Man living in Island Time, we've gone back to the future - and then past again I guess? - to dig up some of our favorite goofs and pranks from the early years of our show. You better watch out, because Crocoswine's a-coming. Outline Episode 72: Propositions 03:20 - I'm a lady who has got her sexy right; however, I feel weird approaching guys I'm interested in, afraid I'll appear too forward and scare them off. My friend, a male, says that this is not the case, that me would love to get propositioned. I feel this is a myth, and that most guys would get freaked out. Is my friend right, or crazy? -- Mystified In Michigan 05:05 - The First Sad Libs 08:00 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user James, who asks: How can I make myself into a human peanut butter and jelly sandwich? Ok I like making messes and I wanna really do this the first thing I want to do is get covered in a peanut butter type of mixture and then a jelly type of mixture and have like a some giant bread made out of smaller bread and also when I get the peanut butter mixture and jjelly mixture poured on me she I lay on the bread and get it dumped on me or just stand up and have it poured on me it's your vote and last but not least, how could I make like a maybe runny liquidy peanut butter mix and a runny liquidy jelly mix? Tell me what u guys think how I could make a mess with this stuff and I forgot to say that at the end after I get the mixtures pored on me I'm gonna get two giant pieces of bread cover it with regular pb and j cover myself up and maybee roll around in it unleash the ideas and creativeness. Haha this will be so much fun and feel awesome Episode 73: Gooshing from the Johnson's 10:55 - Hey, on the subject of sending gifts, should I send presents to my SO's family if (to be frank) they did not send any to me? -- Brett's Lady 12:35 - Y - Sent in by Justin Russo, from Yahoo Answers user Buck Peters, who asks: Is it weird to watch porn with 9 other dudes with surround sound and order pizza for the event? Like w/ sports? Cause that's what's happening at our bachelor pad right now!!! We started off with 4 guys and now the neighbor and his buddies came over and it's 9 guys watching porn drinking beer and eating pizza. If my buddy Seth and his two other buddies come over that'll bring the tally of this party to 12 dudes? Should we invite some girls to balance out a possible sausage fest? 15:35 - Y - Sent in by Justin Russo, by Yahoo Answers user Vick (Philadelphia Phreedom), who asks: How do you make a scrotum more attractive? I mean, if you leave it as is, it looks like a Velcro tennis ball rolled in pet hair. If you shave it, it looks like an orange that someone forgot in the fridge for a year. How do you make it look any better? Serious answers only, please. Additional details: Will you marry me, Kat? Episode 75: Everbuddies 19:43 - Hey guys, I'm an avid believer in the philosophy of waiting as long as possible to wash a pair of jeans for the sake of preserving the color in them. I will often go a few months without washing them. The jeans I wear are usually dark in color so they do not show food and/or coffee stains, nor do they noticeably smell from a distance. My main fear of doing this is that those who see me on a day-to-day basis at a work setting will start to notice that I am re-wearing my jeans every day for weeks on end, or that I am a slob or a hobo. Is this a weird thing to do? Are my fears justified? -- Dirty Denim In Detroit 22:40 - Y - Sent in by Kristen Travers, from Yahoo Answers user Psyamara, who asks: Can you list the reasons why a man cries? As many as possible would be appreciated. Episode 76: Food Versus Man 26:28 - Crocoswine 28:15 - Is it okay to bring reading material into a group restroom? Is it okay to bring a Kindle into any restroom, especially a group one? -- Bored In The Bathroom Money Zone 33:01 - MZ - Sponsored by Nature Box. Sponsored by MeUndies. Sponsored by Shawn Sleeps Naked. Personal message from Kevin. Another message from the same person. Episode 77: The Hole Shebang 43:35 - Hey, every so often my wife or I will lend a small amount of money to a friend (usually small, like twenty dollars). The problem is, sometimes these different friends try to repay us in gifts instead of hard cash money. For example, they'll suggest buying me coffee or a bottle of wine to service the debt. I've even had a friend add me to his Costco membership, and then proposed that it counts as repayment. These friends aren't in the poor-house, and have the cash on hand. Should I take these alternative gifts graciously, or be firm and require money? -- Vexed In Vancouver 44:50 - Mindfreak 47:30 - I have recently entered into a relationship with this girl who has been out of a long-term relationship for a short time, as have I. One thing that kind of bothers me, and I'm not sure if I'm in the wrong here, but about 99% of her Facebook profile pictures are her kissing her ex-boyfriend. Am I in the wrong for being concerned with this? Is it okay to request these be removed? -- Ocarina In Ohio Episode 78: Fly Me to Heaven, Kid Vid 48:30 - Y - Sent in by Krista Whalen, from Yahoo Answers user Mr.2can, who asks: What if everything was shaped like a penis? What if everything in the world was shaped like a penis? buildings, buses, cars, shoes, fridges, etc. Would women like that? 52:05 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Branson, from Yahoo Answers user D, who asks: If you new you was about to die what would be your last meal? i was thinking if i ever get the death sentence what would be my last meal im wondering what other people would have i was thinking a xl double bacon cheese burger meal super sized from burger king but what to have for desert Episode 79: Who Guginoed? 53:43 - Y - Sent in by Krista Whalen, from Yahoo Answers user Coocoo, who asks: OMG! My tropical fish are eating it? Someone jizzed into my aquarium and now my fish are feeding on it, will they get pregnant and what type of fish can I expect, will they hatch out like tiny mermaid things? 57:20 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user Matt L, who asks: Cool band names for metal band? My band has been wanting to do a show for some time now but we have one small problem... We cant think of a good band name. we are a metal/death metal band and our songs our original. please help. Episode 80: For and By Dummos 61:13 - Y - Sent in by Michael Cornely, from Yahoo Answers user Jamie, who asks: My boyfriend is addicted to skyrim? ok so yesterday my bf got skyrim (a random game) and ever since hes been playing it so much. usually if he gets a game he would just play it for one or two hours then get bored of it but hes been playing this thing for at least nine hours straight now. the only things that he would get up from the computer is to go to the bathroom he wouldnt even bother to get food and i was scared that he would starve so i ordered him some pizza and he just ate it by the computer while playing. when i went to bed he was still playing. when i woke up he was still playing. usually he likes sex at least twice a day but he wont leave the computer even to have sex so since im always thinking of him i gave him a bj and the whole time he was still on the computer. im so worried about him what should i do? Episode 81: Pizza Roll Suicide 62:43 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, by Yahoo Answers user Edward Elic, who asks: Could I eat an entire bag of pizza rolls without dying? My friend says I'll die or something if I eat an entire bag of pizza rolls (90 count) but I know that is complete poppycock. I'm a 15 year old girl who is 125 pounds. Will I die? Doubt it. Get sick? Probably. 66:29 - Y - Sent in by Miskullandulis, from Yahoo Answers user Salim, who asks: What are the risks of at home circumcision? My girlfriend gets freaked out by my anteater wiener. I am going to please her and get a circumcision, but I don't have health insurance. I will do it tomorrow after school, but I want to know what the risks are. I will be using alcohol and scissors. Housekeeping 69:52 - Housekeeping Episode 77: The Hole Shebang 73:30 - FY - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user Florics, who asks: Did anyone else hated Alan Alda in MASH? Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Bro's Better, Bro's Best Category:Jakob Locker Category:Lisa Hollifield Category:Justin Russo Category:Krista Whalen